


there is nothing for you to do (but keep me making love to you)

by satvrno



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, i am sorry about this oh god, i don't know where that came from it just happened... let's roll with it, waverly earp has a praise kink 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: "It was an innocent comment, she had remembered when she won prom queen when she was in high school and Nicole, wanting to know more about Waverly’s teenage years in Purgatory started asking questions.It came down to three main points: Waverly had been a popular girl on high school (with that hair who wouldn’t have swooned over her?), Champ had failed hockey tryouts on the first semester and, most importantly, Waverly had been head cheerleader."Or, Waverly gives Nicole a lap dance.





	there is nothing for you to do (but keep me making love to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse as to why I did this. I am just... So thirsty.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Dash who worked as my beta and was kind enough to call me "a fucking horrible person piece of trash" after reading it. It's such a good compliment. 
> 
> Come scream at me [on tumblr!](https://carlyraesjepsen.tumblr.com)

Waverly had told her about it before. 

They had been cuddling on the couch for hours, planting soft kisses on each other and tracing patterns in naked arms in front of the fireplace when Waverly brought the subject up. It was an innocent comment, she had remembered when she won prom queen when she was in high school and Nicole, wanting to know more about Waverly’s teenage years in Purgatory started asking questions. 

It came down to three main points: Waverly had been a popular girl on high school (with that hair who wouldn’t have swooned over her?), Champ had failed hockey tryouts on the first semester and, most importantly, Waverly had been head cheerleader. 

She had the uniform somewhere in her closet, she had told Nicole absentmindedly. 

And that had been the end of it. 

Until now. 

Because Nicole Haught, bless her soul, is standing straight as her girlfriend shakes the set of pompons she has in both her hands, smiling at her like she’s ready to devour her at any given second and Nicole would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want to rip that tight skirt off Waverly’s body. 

However, the show… Is enjoyable. 

Waverly can dance ridiculously well. Her body flows freely and her hair cascades down her back making every movement enthralling to watch. Nicole cannot peel her eyes off her and the way her hips sway from side to side almost thrusting into the air. 

“Go Devils!” 

Because when you’re living in a town called Purgatory, obviously your team is going to be called the Blue Devils. 

Waverly is looking at her with a sparkle in her eye and a single drop of sweat running down the left side of her face. She is expecting Nicole to say something, anything, but words fail when Waverly looks so delicious. 

“Wow.” That’ll do, Nicole thinks and Waverly giggles. 

“I didn’t know if it was your thing…”

“Uh, baby,” she has trouble breathing. What has Waverly Earp done to her that all her intelligence leaves her as soon as she catches new skin to touch, to taste? “That’s everybody’s thing.” 

“Yeah?” 

And she almost sounds self conscious. 

“Yeah. That crossed eyes hooligans at the homecoming game are gonna love it.” The thought of drunken idiots drooling all over their messy beards while looking at her girlfriend ignites a flame of jealousy at the pit of her stomach but she swallows it as best she can. Nicole Haught has never been the jealous type. 

Then again, this is Waverly Earp they’re talking about. 

Sunny, beautiful, precious, hot and sexy Waverly Earp. Who is now walking towards her with a smile on her face. One that makes Nicole’s knees tremble. 

“No silly. This is a private show for you.” Nicole almost feels the need to whimper. “Before you have to go off on patrol.” Waverly pouts, looks at her through curled lashes and how in the hell did she get so lucky to call this girl hers? 

“Nedley figures that the streets are gonna be awash with booze and urine all weekend so, full hands on deck.” 

“You guys need to get some more hands.” Waverly says and Nicole can’t help the laugh that leaves her throat. “So that yours can stay right here,” she grabs Nicole’s arms and puts them tighter around her frame, so much so that their torsos are glued together and Nicole can feel Waverly’s beating heart against her ribs. “On me.” 

They kiss. And it tastes like cherry and sweat and it doesn’t last nearly as long as Nicole wants it to last, but maybe it’s for the best since she has to be back at the office before noon. She promised Nedley she would be a responsible cop, that she would take care of the people. She cannot fail him. 

“I have one more surprise for you.” Waverly whispers against her lips and Nicole raises a confused eyebrow. “I’m going to need you to sit down for this one, though.” 

“Everything okay?” She asks with concern in her voice but still goes around until she’s seated in one of the couches of the living room. She takes her gun out and puts it on the coffee table in front of her, it’s comfier.

“Yes, everything is perfect. I just want to dance a little more for you.”

Nicole squirms. She doesn’t have the brain nor enough control over her primal instincts to tell Waverly that maybe it isn’t a good idea, that she has to go soon. Instead she grips the arm rest of the couch and watches with wide eyes as her girlfriend turns around and searches through her playlist for the perfect song. She hears her say a little (and very cute) _‘aha!’_ before the entire room is filled with music once more.

The tempo is slower than the one prior to this tune and it sounds like old, smooth jazz. There’s some saxophone blasting through the speakers and the noise settles right between Nicole’s legs as Waverly inches closer to her with a sway on her hips. 

“You can keep your hands to yourself, right?” 

Nicole nods. Though she doubts she’ll be capable of remaining still when Waverly is moving like that. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long…” Waverly murmurs, breathless. She turns her back to her girlfriend and lets Nicole catch a glimpse of her ass. Which, by the way, looks amazing on that uniform. 

Waverly bends down and Nicole’s breath gets caught in her throat, because as Waverly raises she can see that her girlfriend is not wearing any underwear and her pink folds are glistening with desire. 

“Close your legs.” 

And Nicole does. She slams her thighs shut and tries, to no avail, to ease the pressure in her core. She is barely paying attention to the music or the words anymore, all she cares about is Waverly. Waverly in that cheerleader uniform who is straddling her slowly, grabbing her hands in between hers and making them rest at the small of her back. 

Nicole gulps.

“Keep them there.” Waverly breathes out before rolling her hips into hers and erupting a low, guttural moan from the officer’s lips. “Do you like the way I move?” 

Nicole’s khakis are going to be ruined after this. 

“Yes. God, yes baby I do.” 

Waverly’s fingers tangle in her newly cut hair and tug hard. It doesn’t hurt but it is enough to make her whimper again. She’s falling apart, completely and utterly apart and all because of her girlfriend who keeps gyrating her hips in a delicious way, never missing the beat.

“Waves…” Nicole searches for her gaze and when she finds it she’s pleased to find Waverly’s pupils have blown up with desire. She bites her tongue. “I have to go. I cannot be late.” 

“Then we better make this quick.” 

Waverly grins. 

Nicole can make it quick. 

She crashes their lips together, grabbing Waverly by the neck to take full control of the situation. She has no time for teasing, the clock is ticking and it makes her feel on edge, as soon as Waverly gives her permission, she slips her tongue into her mouth and kisses her hard. 

Waverly’s hands work their way down, she leaves the shirt buttoned up but when she gets to the pants she doesn’t waste another second, she forcefully unbuckles the belt (she’s gotten terrific at that), gets the zipper down and tugs at the fabric, desperate to get her out of the garment. Nicole must feel the desperation because she raises her hips and shimmies her way out of the ridiculous khakis which fall to her ankles. 

She kicks her boots off. Then the pants. And then she’s left only in her underwear and her uniform shirt. Waverly takes in the sight and a shiver runs down her spine. The song changes into something else, still a low beat with pulsating rhythm (if Nicole asks her, no, she doesn’t have a lap dance playlist). 

“God, baby.” Nicole closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Waverly grinding down her thigh, her wetness spreading everywhere. “You’re soaked.” 

Before Nicole, Waverly had only ever been with Champ. And though the youngest Earp always found it distasteful to kiss and tell, she now wasn’t ashamed to admit that the Rodeo King was a poor lover.

For years she had to learn about pleasure all on her own, reading dirty books under the covers of her bedroom hoping Gus wouldn’t come in and discover her nightly activities. In the entirety of that plain and boring relationship she had only come once. And not because of him, thank you very much, she had to do her fair play of rub-a-dub. 

Her first time with Nicole had been mind blowing. Quite literally. She had eaten her out (something she had only ever seen on porn) until Waverly’s thighs were shaking and she was screaming with pleasure. She had tasted what it was like to come multiple times in one night, she now couldn’t control herself whenever she was around Nicole. She found herself being starved for touch when they were together. 

Waverly hadn’t thought of herself as a sexual being before, but now? Gosh, with a single caress of Nicole’s fingertips she was sent to paradise. She was horny off her mind. _All the time._

“Fuck, Nicole.” She groans, her movements becoming harsher, the pressure turning into a slippery mess. “I love it when you talk dirty.” 

Nicole doesn’t answer, instead she uses her mouth to leave a series of kisses and bites on Waverly’s neck, she sucks the skin of her pulse point in hope to leave a mark so that everyone in Purgatory knows that she is off limits.

“Your hands…”

Nicole breaks away with a loud pop and raises her head. “What about them?”

“I need them.”

“Where?” 

Waverly takes a deep breath. Isn’t Nicole in a rush? Why is she being such a tease?

“Inside of me.” 

_“Fuck.”_

Nicole raises the fabric of the short skirt, leaving it to rest all rolled up in Waverly’s hips. When she finally sees it, Waverly’s trimmed patch of brown curls, she becomes hungry. One of her hands remains on her girlfriend’s back, supporting her as she spreads her legs open to give Nicole more space. Her index finger softly touches Waverly’s heat, earning a high pitched moan and a roll of hips, encouraging to dive further in. 

She’s almost dripping. It’s easy enough to gather said wetness to then slip inside of her. Nicole watches attentively all of Waverly’s reactions. From the way her eyes flutter close to the way her mouth opens in a soundless scream. She’s a masterpiece. Nicole would fail to compare Waverly to anything because art wouldn’t make her enough justice. 

She waits until Waverly’s walls relax around her digit to then add another one. Waverly supports herself on the back of the couch, dips into the feeling with grace, moaning the most beautiful melody Nicole has ever heard and then, when she cannot take it anymore, she starts pumping. All the while maintaining eye contact.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Nicole says as her fingers go deeper, harsher. The sounds coming out Waverly’s mouth are so obscene she feels her own panties get soaked.

“Fuck Nicole. You’re gonna make me come so fast.” Her walls are tightening up already. She feels dizzy. “It has never been this quick.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Nicole flashes her dimples in such a charming way that Waverly almost forgives her for the cockiness. “Besides, you said it had to be quick.”

Waverly bites her lower lip as Nicole’s fingers curl inside her, hitting that spot that she didn’t even know she had until a few weeks back. Her eyes roll to the back of her head accompanied with a demanding thrust in hope of getting Nicole to do it again. 

And Nicole, ever so compliant, does. She curls her fingers upwards until Waverly’s legs feel like jello and her walls are so tight that she barely has room to thrust inside of her anymore.

“Oh… Oh my God. I’m coming, baby. I’m coming.” 

Nicole kisses her gently, allowing Waverly to nip on her upper lip and breathe into her mouth as she rides off her high. Nicole loves to feel Waverly coming undone, she realizes just how cheesy it might sound to outsiders, but to know that she is the one making Waverly curl her toes, tighten the muscles of her stomach, lose all of her inhibitions. It makes Nicole fly.

To know, that for whatever time they are together, she’s helping Waverly forget all of her troubles (Willa dying, Wynonna denying herself proper care, not being an Earp) even if it is for only a second, it makes her heart swell with pride. She will make Waverly happy for however long she allows her to be by her side. 

Waverly’s entire body stiffens. And when Nicole withdraws her fingers she whines at the loss of contact. 

It doesn’t last for long though, Nicole is about to wipe the remainings of Waverly’s juices on the couch when her girlfriend grabs her wrist and licks them clean, all the while looking at her with a mischievous twinkle. And if Nicole wasn’t doomed before, she is now. This is the kind of effect Waverly has in her. She does these little things that drive her absolutely insane to the point where anything Waverly would want her to do, she’d obey. In a heartbeat. 

“Nicole?” Waverly swallows, one of Nicole’s fingers still on her lip, feeling the remains of lipgloss and saliva. “I want to…”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“I have to go.”

“It won’t be long.” 

Another rush of pleasure runs down Nicole’s body. How can she say no to Waverly when she is in her whole post sex glory? Shining like the sun. 

“What do you want to…?”

“I want to taste you.” 

Nicole’s legs part subconsciously, making Waverly shift with a squeak as her still sensitive clit comes in contact with naked skin. With trembling legs, she stands up, gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips and then drops to her knees. Nicole has never believed in God. The whole concept of an omnipotent being ruling over every single person in the planet seems absurd, but she figures Waverly Earp, with her long hair tangled and her eyes burning into her soul on her knees, all while wearing a ridiculously sexy cheerleader uniform, must be what believers feel when going to church. 

Nicole will create a new religion. All about worshipping Waverly. 

Waverly and the way she draws her thighs apart. Waverly and the way she peels her sopping underwear off with her teeth. Waverly and the way her tongue does wonders when she takes one long lick from her entrance to her pubis. 

Her hands tangle in brown tresses and her back arches into the feeling of warmness.

“You don’t know how hard it is,” Waverly murmurs against her center and the vibrations of her voice make Nicole’s clit harden. “To look at you and not do anything about it. I want to eat you up all the time.” 

Nicole closes her eyes. This is too good to be true, she has to be dreaming. In any second now her cat is going to step into her boobs and she is going to be awoken. 

Wrong. 

Waverly finds the small bundle of nerves that make Nicole shakily cry out and puts her entire focus on it. She rolls it around her tongue, plays with it, when Nicole pulls on her hair she sucks it into her mouth which earns her a moan. 

“You’re not the only one.” Nicole keeps Waverly’s head in place. Moves her hips against the hot mouth that is savouring every last drop of her dampness. “You think it’s easy for me, to control myself when you are wearing those skirts? Or those tops that show off your cleavage?” Waverly hums. 

She likes this. She likes it a lot. 

“You make me so… You make me so hot— _Shit, Waves!_ ” Nicole’s grip tightens. She will apologize to Waverly for being so harsh once her head is less clouded but for now all she can do is keep moving up and down. “Yes baby, keep going like that. You’re such a good girl.” 

Oh.

That does it for Waverly. 

She goes at it with renewed enthusiasm, not even caring about Nicole’s excitement coating her chin. She’s never felt so desired, so wanted in her entire life. She likes Nicole. She likes the way she makes her feel. It’s like she is invincible.

Nicole comes. Not once, but twice and her orgasm leaves her panting. She is seeing white light, smelling the vanilla and coconut oil that Waverly likes so much but she isn’t capable of moving. Not even talking. Waverly licks her clean with gusto, making delighted sounds every now and then when her tongue touches a particularly sensitive spot that make Nicole jump apart from the silkiness of her mouth. 

Lazily, Waverly climbs up on top of her again. Straddling her to then kiss her and make her taste herself. Nicole smiles into it. 

“Wow.”

“You already said that,” Waverly giggles and Nicole rolls her eyes. “I am sorry.”

“About what?”

“There’s a wet spot on your khakis.”

“Oh shit.” 

“Also it’s already 2 pm.”

“Oh, double shit. Nedley is gonna kill me.” 

“You want me to move so you can start dressing up?” 

Nicole hugs Waverly and hides her face in the crook of her neck. To hell with it. She’s already late. Might as well make it count. Besides, there is no way she’ll go to cover her shift with a pair of dirty pants. 

“No. Stay like this with me.”

Waverly sighs happily into the embrace and kisses the top of Nicole’s head. 

“Next time I promise I’ll prepare a better routine.”

“Baby, I will have you undressed before you even twirl. There is no need.” Waverly laughs. “Do feel free to wear the uniform as much as you want when we’re alone.” 

“Fair enough.”


End file.
